Roots and Wind
by OperaGhost11235
Summary: She was the roots of his trees. She was the wind through his leaves. She was his adviser, his friend, and the wife he loved dearly until his death. Hashirama/Mito three-shot.


**So…hey. **

**This is just a simple HashiMito three-shot that I've been meaning to work on. I wanted to type this a long time ago, actually, and I just suddenly wanted to type it now. I couldn't sleep because of this lovely pairing that needed more spotlight. **

**Note for readers new to my fanfiction: I don't use honorifics. I don't use "kun", "chan", "san", "sama". But I use English words as substitute. Look below for some replacement reference.**

**-Kun/Chan- just plain name (example: Naruto-kun / Naruto)  
****-San- used as "miss or "sir" (example: Mito-san / Miss Mito)  
****-Sama- used as "lord" or "lady" (example: Hashirama-sama / Lord Hashirama)**

**However, I use some words like "senpai" and "sensei" and I use the villages' Japanese names. I also use the –daime Kage names and state Japanese names surname before first name, as they always are.**

**This is a three-shot, meaning I will complete this once three chapters have been posted (duh). This fic will not be updated as often as I do with my other stories, but the chapters are longer. So I'm aiming for long chapters, less frequent updates. **

**Mito and Hashirama's relationship has so many blank pages. All we know about Mito is that she's the Shodaime's wife. And that's it! And they're as important as Minato and Kushina, for crying out loud! They need a story, and this is my idea of what happens between them. I tried to hint some canon for this and I tried to stay as close to it as possible.**

**And to the writer wicked ashes: if you're reading this, I'd just like to say thank you. Our little PM chat actually reminded me that there **_**is **_**a HashiMito story I was supposed to be working on. I also want to see what your reaction to this will be, since you anticipated it. I hope this also helps you depict HashiMito in your wonderful story! This is happily dedicated to you!**

**As I said, expect a late update for the next chapter. But not to worry for now, on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I know I never will.**

* * *

Hashirama didn't want a wife.

He didn't want a soul mate.

He was fine on his own, actually.

He didn't need a woman telling him what to do, yelling at him, bugging him and throwing away his precious time as the Shodaime Hokage. Having a wife was such a terrible idea. But no matter how many times he kept denying and denying Tobirama, the younger brother always found a way to turn the conversation in his favor and point out many reasons why he needed a wife.

The Uzumaki's clan leader, Uzumaki Tsutora, heard of the search of the wife and soon wrote to the Shodaime Hokage, telling him that he offered his granddaughter for him to wed. Tobirama suddenly told him to accept the offer, and despite Hashirama's dire efforts to oppose him, Tobirama pointed out again many reasons why it was a good idea.

First, that Uzumaki were a strong clan. If the Senju leader was to have connection to one of the descendants of the leader of the Uzumaki, then they would establish strong ties and a strong alliance, not to mention that both clans were distant blood relatives.

Second, the Uzumaki were a rich clan due to their fishing livelihood. They would earn money if they were connected, not to mention they needed finance more than ever for their growing village.

Third, the Uzumaki were known for their longevity, and surely the Uzumaki would gift Hashirama with many heirs with long life to rule after him as Hokage.

Hashirama was already frustrated with his brother pestering him about marriage and all that, so he just decided to go and marry Tsutora's granddaughter just so that he could get it done with. He didn't really care. He wanted Tobirama to stop annoying him.

Hashirama wrote back.

_"__Lord Uzumaki Tsutora, _

_"__My brother and I have gone over your offer, and I would be happy to marry your granddaughter. Although, since this is an arranged marriage, we would have to discuss a few things before taking action. _

_"__In a few days, my brother and I will go to Uzushiogakure, accompanied by some of our clan members and officials. We shall discuss this marriage affair over dinner. On the noon of the next day, your granddaughter and I shall be wed, and my clan and I will leave back to Konoha on the same day together with my new bride._

_"__If any of these requirements should be altered, do not hesitate to point out what should be changed. We would happily do so for you. _

_"__I am looking forward to meeting you soon. Until then, best regards._

_"__The Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama" _

Tsutora wrote back and the Senju brothers received the letter the next day. Tsutora was quite fine with their requirements and even said that he would inform his granddaughter of their arrival. He was pleased and excited to have the Shodaime and his brother as guests soon.

* * *

Hashirama was sitting at the dining table. He was terribly nervous and kept fidgeting his hands and barely bothered to finish his dinner, which Tobirama did. The white-haired Senju sat beside his brother, looking at him with narrow red eyes. He wasn't even the one talking to Tsutora and yet he felt his heart beat inside his throat.

Hashirama had to be careful here; this was his own marriage at stake.

The members of the Senju clan were sitting on the edge of the extremely long table where their leader and his brother were. The Uzumaki clan members were sitting opposite of them, but the chair opposite to Hashirama was empty. At the head of the table, to Hashirama's left, was an old man with long white hair and beard, and his kimono sleeves were folded in his lap properly and formally. His eyes came to rest on the two Senju brothers and he gave them a subtle bow.

"It's a pleasure to have the Senju present here with us for dinner," the old man said reverently. "It's truly an honor to have you here as guests."

Both the brothers smiled while the rest of the clans murmured with grins on their faces. The Senju brothers felt very self-conscious around the Uzumaki, with their fiery red hair putting their locks to shame. Hashirama's thoughts once again drifted to the vacant chair opposite of him, wondering why it was empty, but he was interrupted when Tobirama spoke.

"Thank you, Lord Tsutora," he said, "for showing us your offer. We're indebted to you for this."

Tsutora gave a chuckle. "It's fine, Sir Tobirama. You don't owe us anything. Which, by the way, brings us to the discussion of the marriage." He eyed the Senju brothers again, narrowing his eyes, and this time, they rested on Hashirama. "You were the man who said he was going to marry my granddaughter, am I right?"

Hashirama nodded hurriedly, quite nervous.

Once the old man saw his stiffness, he chuckled. "You don't have to be so nervous, my boy. She's a very beautiful lady, although I'll let you be the judge of that." He faced the door and called. "Mito, come in!"

All eyes looked to the door and it slid open. Standing there was a tall slender woman dressed in a white kimono. She had fair skin, flaming red hair tied into buns on either side of her head with paper tags hanging from them, and a small purple diamond on her forehead. She folded her delicate hands into the large sleeves of her kimono and she kept her head bowed as she glided towards her seat at the table: the empty seat opposite to Hashirama.

Hashirama blinked and felt his face grow hot. _She_ was his fiancée? She was—no, "beautiful" wasn't the word; it was completely an understatement. She was beyond that. It was as if perfection had incarnated itself into a human being and sat in front of him. This was it. This was the woman he was going to marry and he found himself smiling, but he quickly forced a straight face again when he realized she continued to look down at her plate, refusing to meet his eyes.

Tsutora gestured to the woman. "This is Uzumaki Mito, my granddaughter and now your fiancée."

Hashirama smiled and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Mito."

The Uzumaki lady did not meet his eyes but bowed. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Hashirama." Her voice was dainty and honeyed, but dignified and somewhat stern.

Hashirama didn't speak for the rest of the dinner. He simply let his brother do the conversing while he just went along and agreed half-heartedly. His attention was focused on his future wife, and he kept his eyes glued on her as she dined. Maybe she was just shy, but whatever the case, she didn't talk to him, she didn't mind him, she didn't even look at him.

* * *

Hashirama sighed and lazily strode into his guest room at the Uzumaki citadel. Once he stepped inside, he couldn't help but notice that it was strangely comfy.

It was a Japanese-styled room with two futon beds and a table with a lit lamp between them. There were sliding-door closets opposite the beds decorated with simple watercolor paintings of Uzushio's seaside landscape. A glass mirror sat beside it. There was even a shōji door leading to a small balcony, revealing the moonlit view of a seemingly infinite sea.

Tobirama was already there on one bed, his blue armor cluttered on the mattress and he had also removed his happuri and was trying to untie his sandals. He was dressed in a grey elbow-length turtleneck shirt and calf-length pants. Hashirama walked towards the vacant bed beside him, the one closer to the balcony, removed his armor, then sighed and dropped on the mattress like a rock.

"Are you alright?" Tobirama asked. "You look tired. I'll send a maid to bring us tea; would you like that?"

"No, no," Hashirama moaned lazily. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tobirama asked again. "Are you acting like this because of the wedding?"

The older Senju groaned exasperatedly. "Tobirama…"

"You shouldn't really worry, Brother," Tobirama tried to console him. "It's just a wedding. You don't have to ponder on it for a long time. It'll pass."

Hashirama sat up. "You don't get it, Tobirama. This is like one of those 'change-your-life' decisions. You get it wrong; you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You're young and you should enjoy your youth while it lasts."

There was a brief silence before Tobirama spoke again. "So…you saw your fiancée. That woman, that was the woman you'll be spending the rest of your life with. Are you happy with tha—?"

"Ugh, God, of course _yes!_" Hashirama exclaimed. He looked at his brother with dreamy eyes and a wide smile on his face, then sunk back into his bed. He groaned and kept grinning like an idiot. "She…she's beautiful. A gem, a ray of sunlight, a remedy. It's as if I never knew life until I saw her."

Tobirama made a confused face and blinked. "Suddenly poetic, I see." Here he grinned. "But do you still regret my decision? Still regret going here to Uzushio for your wedding? Come on, say it. Say 'Tobirama was right'."

Hashirama sighed. "Fine. Tobirama was right."

The younger Senju chuckled a bit before he was interrupted by knocks at the door. Hashirama sat up in his bed while his brother went to check on who was it at this late hour, and opened the door and was incredibly surprised to see who was standing there.

"L-Lady Mito?"

The red-haired woman bowed. "Sir Tobirama. May I come in?"

"Of course," he said as he stepped to the side in gesture to welcome her into their room.

Hashirama's eyes widened when she came in and had to fix his crumpled shirt and bowed subtly in her presence.

"I assume you're here to speak to my brother," Tobirama said as he stepped outside the room. "I'll give you two some privacy." Hashirama was about to protest but his brother already left and closed the door after him.

Mito sighed once he left and walked towards the balcony, and stood there looking at the sea. Hashirama then noticed that she didn't pin or hold back her hair, that it was held from her face only by a simple flower comb. She let her red locks fall, and her hair was so long that it reached mid-thigh. She was still wearing her white kimono and it trailed behind her like a veil. Her eyes were half-lidded, watching the night horizon.

Hashirama stood beside her, watching her while swaying back and forth awkwardly. He couldn't help but feel nervous next to her because his actions now would leave a first impression on her. He needed to be remembered as a stoic handsome heroic leader instead of an idiot in front of a regal woman like her. He shouldn't mess this up; he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "It's late."

"It's because I didn't converse with you during dinner earlier," Mito replied, still not looking at him. "My grandfather reprimanded me for not talking to you, being your fiancée and all, so here I am. My apologies."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Hashirama said, smiling.

There was another pause. For the entire time, still, Mito didn't look at him. But she was the first who spoke to him afterwards.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked dreamily. "Uzushiogakure?"

Hashirama looked at the ocean. The waves of the blue ocean lapped themselves unto the cliff side, crashing and looping back again into the great stretch of water. Uzushio was built upon the cliffs near the sea, and the fishing grounds lay not far from the citadel. Large and great buildings faced the ocean, which gleamed silver in the moon's full light. The sea was just beneath them, so close in a sense, and yet so far from where they were standing. It was so close you could smell it.

Hashirama couldn't help but agree. "Yes, indeed. It's probably more beautiful than Konoha."

Mito's brow furrowed in confusion. "Konoha…?"

"O-Oh," Hashirama felt the heat rise to his face. How could he be so inconsiderate enough to mention a village she doesn't know? "It's my village. Konohagakure no Sato, and I'm the Hokage."

"Konohagakure no Sato," Mito slurred. "Hmmnn…"

"Huh?" Hashirama asked. "What is it?"

"It's just that…I've always seen this seaside landscape," she replied. "I want to see nature and foliage in all its raw beauty. And this 'Konoha', it's a forest village." She sighed. "I want to go to Konoha…I'm so excited to go."

Hashirama smiled. He turned to face her, and her eyes accidentally locked with his.

He didn't know what to expect. She was beautiful. Even if her eyes were black in color, they shone brilliantly, making her more gorgeous than she already was. It was the first time he actually got to see her face for real. Hashirama's heart started to palpitate and he felt it beat inside his throat, his face grew hot and he felt his hands shake.

Mito reached up and caressed his face, making sigh dreamily and close his eyes slightly. Her hand crawled to the back of his head, where she found the knot tying his headband and unknotted it singlehandedly. She removed it, folded the cloth and gazed at the symbol etched into the metal: a spiral with a triangle protruding out of its left side.

"Ko…noha…" she whispered.

Hashirama sighed. "You want to go that badly, huh?"

Mito nodded.

He smiled. "Don't worry, Lady Mito. It'll be worth the wait, I promise you. You only have to wait a day; it shouldn't take that long."

She smiled. "Thank you, Lord Hashirama." She bowed subtly. "I look forward to our wedding." She rose on tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hashirama felt his face burn and his eyes widened in surprise. The Uzumaki put the folded headband on his shoulder and walked to the bedroom door. Once she was almost out, she looked back at him.

"By the way," she said. "You can call me just 'Mito'."

"A-Alright, Mito," Hashirama stuttered.

Mito gave another sweet smile and left Hashirama at the balcony. He sighed dreamily, slopped like he was drowsy and gave a half-lidded smile. He accepted it with all his heart: he was in love.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding, and everyone was in a frantic rush. Well, that is, except for the bride and groom themselves.

Both Hashirama and Mito were confused. Why was everyone fussing about this like it was the end of the world? They were the bride and groom, they were the ones who should feel more nervous than anyone else, and they were just completely calm! What was the big deal anyway? They had nothing to worry about; this was just an alliance marriage. What was there to be afraid of?

Hashirama was accompanied by his brother to the dressing room in left wing of the Uzumaki citadel to fit the wedding robes that were made for him a few days ago. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror.

The white robes were loose at the sleeves and around the hem, trailing behind him like a cape, but it fit snuggly at the collar and buckled at the mid-torso. Underneath the white robe, he wore a light brown kimono shirt with grey pants and sandals. Tobirama stood beside the mirror, crossed his arms and let his eyes skim over him from head to foot.

"You look…well, 'loose' is the word," the white-haired Senju commented. "You look good, though."

Hashirama scoffed and wound the loose cloth of his sleeves around his arm and tied them back with some cloth ribbons. "Right, might as well tighten these then."

Tobirama tapped a finger to his chin, narrowed his eyes and hummed in thought. "You look fine, but there's something off." His eyes widened when he came to revelation. "I know: your hair."

Hashirama furrowed his brow and reached the back to feel his waist-length locks. "My hair? What about it? It's fine."

"No, it's not," Tobirama replied. "It's too long."

What he said was true. He never bothered to cut his hair, and when he did, he would only trim it so short that you could barely see a difference. Tobirama had often pestered him to cut it, but Hashirama would always complain or simply shrug his brother off to stall him for a little while. But it was his wedding.

There was practically no escape now.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem," Hashirama said casually. He got a white piece of small rope from a nearby table and tied his hair into a high ponytail. "There, see? It's fine."

Tobirama sighed. It _did _make a slight difference; with his hair out of his face he looked a tad bit more handsome, if ever.

"Fine, that can do," Tobirama smiled with a small grin. "Come on; let's go back to Lord Tsutora."

Hashirama nodded and followed his brother out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite right wing on the Uzumaki citadel, Mito was being tended to by maids, who were dressing her in an elegant wedding kimono. Afterward majority of the maids had left, one of them, a young lady named Ameko, stayed behind to fix Mito's locks. She was seated with her mistress in the dressing room, fixing and putting pins in her red hair.

"Are you nervous, Lady Mito?" Ameko asked, pinning a lock of hair. "Being married to a complete stranger, someone you only met yesterday! Aren't you at least a bit scared?"

"Of course I am," Mito replied. "Every woman feels nervous on her wedding day. Although it might seem scary and intimidating, I should know that I'm doing this for the good of my country and for the good of my clan."

"Do you like this idea, Lady Mito?" Ameko asked again. "This 'arranged marriage' idea? Just suddenly being wed to a random stranger out of the blue like that? I think of it as preposterous!" She started to comb the long hair that framed her face. "Marrying someone you don't love is absolutely wrong. Do you even love this man you're going to marry?"

"I don't know," Mito replied, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, thoughts of the man she met last night flooded her mind; a tall dashing handsome man, the leader of a hidden village, a charismatic shy and awkward fool head-over-heels in love. The Uzumaki couldn't help but smile as she felt herself flush. "Although, I have to admit, he _is _quite handsome…"

Ameko smiled and sighed as she started to bun a clump of hair to the side of her head. "Oh, Lady Mito, you're probably in love with him as much as he's in love with you. Who's the man you're going to marry?"

"Hashirama. Senju Hashirama."

Ameko gasped as she pinned the bun. "Senju Hashirama?_ The _Senju Hashirama? The clan leader?"

Mito nodded. "Yes; as I said before, this is an alliance marriage. I'm the granddaughter of the Uzumaki clan leader and I'm only a year Hashirama's junior. I'm practically the only one who would marry him."

"And?" Ameko asked pinning the bun and combing the long her at her back. "Are you satisfied with that? Do you think he'll make a great husband?"

"Yes, actually," Mito smiled. "He seems like a fine man. He's charming, kind, charismatic…" She giggled and blushed. "Quite cute, frankly."

"If that's what you say so, Lady Mito," Ameko said, smiling at her work. "Come on, stand up now."

Mito did as she was told and looked at reflection in the mirror. She wore a white kimono witch snuggly fit her shoulders, hips, and waist, but was loose at the sleeves and trailed behind her. A caramel colored obi was tied around her waist with the Uzushio symbol printed at its back. Her fiery red hair, which was done by Ameko, was tied into two buns on either side of her head, with some of it framing her face and the rest fell behind her all the way to her thigh. Ameko placed a golden crest on her head, and a translucent silk veil trailed behind her. Some of it fell in front and covered her face for you to barely see it.

Ameko lifted the veil to reveal Mito's face. "My, Lady Mito. You're beautiful."

Mito smiled in reply. "Thank you,"

"Come now, milady," Ameko said, carefully taking her arm. "Let's go see the other maids. They'll be happy to do your make-up."

* * *

The wedding happened in a few hours at the rocky coast of Uzushio, when the sun was overhead. There was a shrine with its back facing the sea, and Hashirama stood to one of the shrine with his clan to the side. The Uzumaki clan was standing opposite to them, creating an aisle in the middle leading to the shrine. Uzumaki Tsutora stood behind the table of the shrine to preside over the event. He chimed a small bell, and everyone looked to the back of the aisle.

Walking there towards the altar accompanied by a man with long red ponytailed hair was Mito in all of her regal glory. Hashirama felt his heart melt and he found himself smiling. She was beyond anything he had ever hoped to see. It was like all the gorgeous things in the world could never compare to the likes of her as she walked down the passageway, holding a bouquet of white camellias.

Soon, they reached the altar. The man with the ponytail, apparently Mito's father, let her walk up the stairs and let Hashirama take her hand. A woman from the Uzumaki clan stepped forward and fixed the veil of Mito, most likely her mother. Both the woman and the man bowed the Senju, who did the same, and both joined the rest of his clan at the side. Mito stood at the side of Hashirama.

As Tsutora presided over the wedding and as the two exchanged vows, Hashirama couldn't help but feel sincere about all the vows he said. To him, they were more than just words to be memorized, they were promises. He vowed to them from the bottom of his heart. But he was unsure about Mito. She was just standing still there, saying her vows with a dignified tone. He silently hoped she was saying them as with as much longing as he did, that she loved him as much as he did.

The ceremony neared its end. Hashirama turned to face Mito as Tsutora said:

"Today, we tie together not just two lives, but two clans in alliance. With my authority as the leader of the Uzumaki clan, I now pronounce you as husband and wife."

Hashirama carefully lifted the veil covering her face and once he did, he inhaled sharply and flushed. Her face was fair, her red locks of hair framed her face, her lips as red as her locks, and her eyes were dark but radiated beautiful light. Hashirama smiled. This was his wife. How lucky he was.

He raised his hand to caress her cheek, making a soft pink color rise to her skin. He moved his face closer to hers, felt her breath on his skin, but she quickly rose and planted his lips on his. Hashirama was surprised but closed his eyes slowly and tried to savor the moment. Her lips were soft, warm, tasted of caramel. He didn't want the moment to end. He had absolutely no doubt now: she was sincere in everything she said. All of her vows, all of the things she said, and even that kiss, it all came from her heart.

As he broke the kiss, he looked at the sweet face of his newlywed wife, smiling and beaming with joy and happiness. Both the Uzumaki and Senju clans cheered while Tsutora smiled beneath his white beard. Mito giggled as she was showered with applause and her new husband cradled her head on his shoulder.

It was a day they would never forget.

* * *

Mito stood in front of the gate of Uzushiogakure, in front of her grandfather with her new husband and the Senju clan at the exit. Tsutora stepped forward, put a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder and smiled.

"I won't stop you, and I know you are free to choose your own path, but you really want to do this?" he asked.

Mito nodded. "I'll be alright, Grandfather."

"I'll miss you, Mito," Tsutora smiled.

The young Uzumaki started tearing up and hugged him. "I'll miss you too, Grandfather."

Tsutora hugged her back and grinned.

"Come on, Mito," a voice from behind her said, and she turned to see Hashirama. "If we leave early now, we could get to Konoha by tomorrow."

"You must go now," Tsutora said. "Promise to me you'll write home occasionally, alright?"

"I will,"

Tsutora waved farewell. "Goodbye, Mito,"

Mito started to tear up. "Goodbye, Grandfather,"

She left with the rest of the Senju clan.

* * *

A night passed. Then soon it was morning and became noon once again. By the noon of the second day, Hashirama and his clan had already arrived in Konoha.

Madara had waited at the gate when he heard that his friend was coming back after three days of potential absence. It was noon when he saw Hashirama and his clan approach the gates of Konoha. But he noticed that Hashirama came alongside a woman with red hair.

Who was she?

"Hey, Madara," Hashirama grinned and greeted his friend at the gates. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied with a blank face.

"Hey, uh, Brother," Tobirama tried to interrupt properly with Mito standing beside him. "I'm going to take Mito on a tour of Konoha. Will that be alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Hashirama replied, shrugging them off.

He watched Tobirama and his wife walked off into the maze of Konoha while had a pleasant chat. Madara stared with him, and he _really_ needed to ask questions.

"So…" Madara started. "Who's the woman?"

"My wife," Hashirama said bluntly.

The Uchiha blinked in confusion. "Wait, what? Did I hear you properly? _Wife?_"

"Yeah, wife,"

Madara frowned. "So you went to Uzushio just to get married?"

Hashirama flushed a little. "H-Hey, it was an alliance marriage. Now we have the Uzumaki clan as allies. Happy?"

"Hn," Madara grunted, crossing his arms, smirking a bit. He stared at Mito like Hashirama did. "You chose well for a wife. She's hot…_damn_…"

"Hey," Hashirama frowned at him. "Don't you _dare_ touch her, she's _mine_."

Madara's eyebrows rose. "Hey, relax, Hashirama. I won't touch her."

Hashirama sighed. "God, Madara, you're bringing out the bad in me."

He smiled and clasped a hand on th Senju's shoulder. "Embrace it."

* * *

Later that night, Hashirama accompanied Mito to his and his brother's home. It was a cozy tall building that easily towered over most in Konoha and it just a short walk away from the Hokage mansion. He let her in and gave her a short tour of their house, ending with the bedroom.

Needless to say, the house was messy. It was like he hadn't cleaned his house in a long time.

It was like he hadn't cleaned his house, _ever. _

Mito dumped her bags near the closet and sat on the bed. "Your house is a mess."

Hashirama gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. Hokage work's piling on me so much that I can't clean up."

Mito sighed and stood up. "Fine then. Could you at least try to clear a mirror desk for my hair supplies? I'll go make some dinner for you."

Mito left the room before Hashirama could reply. Even if, he did as he was told. He fixed his room, folded (majority) of his messy clothes, and cleared out a mirror desk for Mito. Once he stripped himself of his armor and lay in his bed quite tired, Mito called him out to their dining room.

She sat there properly, hands folded ae she pushed a bowl of something steaming hot to the chair opposite to her. Hashirama sat as he watched her remove the clips in her hair and watched it unravel all the way to her waist; he flushed a bit, took a spoon and looked at what was in the hot bowl.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing the spoon to the soup.

"Mushroom porridge," she replied, twisting a red lock of hair around her finger. "I used to make it for my grandfather often."

"Hmn," Hashirama pondered a bit and took a sip of the soup. Flavors of salt and soup graced his tongue. He was speechless for a moment before he could talk again. "You cooked this?"

"Yes," Mito replied with a smile. "You like it?"

"I _love _it!" Hashirama exclaimed with a smile as he started eating it with gusto.

Mito smiled and shifted her sitting position a bit. "Uh, Hashirama?"

"Hmn?" Hashirama looked at Mito curiously with his mouth full of porridge.

"Well, since you know we're already a married couple, I figured out that we need to get to know each other better."

Hashirama swallowed. "Oh, how then?"

"Let's play a game," Mito put her hands on the table, still folded properly. "For example; I ask you a question, then you answer. Then you ask me a question and I answer."

"Alright," Hashirama leaned forward, suddenly eager. "Ladies first."

Mito gave an annoyed grin but asked a question. "So…what was your life like growing up?"

Hashirama's grin faded a little. "Well, I was a child born in war. They trained children from the age of four and mold them into warriors. I was just probably five when my father started training my brothers and I. It was a harsh life, but that's how I grew up."

"Oh," Mito said, feeling bad about asking a personal question. "Your turn."

"Hmn," Hashirama pondered. "What don't you like about yourself?"

"If anything," Mito paused. "It has to be the fact that I judge people quickly. My mind just suddenly comes with judgments whenever I lay my eyes on someone."

Hashirama smiled a bit. "Probably because of your social status."

Mito giggled. "Alright; who's your closest friend?"

"_Definitely _has to be Uchiha Madara,"

Mito furrowed her brows. "Uchiha Madara?"

"Yeah; he's the spiky-haired man you saw at the gate earlier today."

"Ahh, him. Just looking at him makes me think that's he's like your complete opposite."

"Really? How?"

"You're thoughtful and kind and full of life; and just looking at Madara's appearance, he's already a dark and pessimistic handsome man."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Handsome? And I'm his opposite, so does that make me hideous?" He put a hand on his chest jokingly. "I'm offended!"

Mito giggled a bit. "That was a joke. But I'm serious about everything else."

"Well, it actually proved that you judge people quickly." He sipped his soup. "Anyway, my turn. How old are you?"

Mito looked at him with a tilted head. "Bluntly, I'm actually thirty-two."

Hashirama's eyes widened and he choked a little on his porridge. "T-Thirty-two?!"

She nodded. "Yeah; does it surprise you?"

"Yes it does! You look so young!"

Mito flushed a little and giggled. "Oh? Thank you. So, when's your birthday?"

"October twenty-three. And I'd like to ask the same thing for my turn."

"August twenty-five. My turn," Mito thought for a little while. "You like to joke around, right? What's your favorite joke?"

Hashirama paused and started to chuckle uncontrollably. "This one's terrible. Alright, why was the cat afraid of the tree?"

Mito shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

He started to hold back his laughter. "Because of its _bark!_" He started to laugh hard and pound his fist on the table while Mito sat there, unimpressed but smiling at his reaction. "Get it?! Bark!?"

Mito giggled a bit. "That was pretty corny. But isn't this fun?"

Hashirama finished his porridge. "Yeah, I guess. It's nice to get to know you."

"Odd that only you're saying that _after_ we're married."

Hashirama laughed. "I guess so."

Mito scooted a little closer to Hashirama and laid her hand on his, making him jump a little. He started to blush when her fingers started to curl around his. "You know what, Hashirama?" she asked.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"You don't seem so bad for a husband. I think we'll alright as a married couple, don't you think?" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

His face started to color red and his brain went blank. "I-I, uhmn-uh…I-euhh…"

Mito giggled and patted his cheek as she stood up. "Come now, Hashirama. You have to sleep. All that Hokage work must've worked you out."

"A-Alright,"

* * *

A year passed.

Hashirama's and Mito's relationship had grown over time, no doubt about it. They started to learn about each other slowly, they grew to love each other well, they were inseparable. They still teased each other and still loved to play around like they were newlyweds. They knew each other's daily routines and adapted to it.

Usually it was Mito who would wake up first. It was _always_ Mito who woke up first. Hashirama would usually wake up to see her either preparing breakfast, watering the flowers out in the veranda, or fixing and putting pins in her lovely red hair by her mirror desk. Then it was also Mito who would properly dress him in his Hokage robes and see him leave to work. Afterwards, she would help the maids clean the house and she would also leave to work as the Assistant Secretary in Konoha's Foreign Affairs Department. After work, Mito would come home in the afternoon, relax with a good book and some tea and usually did other hobbies while waiting for her husband to come home at night. Then they would have dinner and after they would sit on the bench in the veranda, watch the small forest in the yard sway to night wind while they talked about things that have happened and things yet to happen. Then they would both crawl into bed and sleep.

To Hashirama, Mito was an angel. She was his salvation. He couldn't count how many times he caught himself daydreaming about her at work. He always tried to make the flowers she grew bloom every morning (using Wood Style, of course). He always tried his best to please her or make her smile. But sometimes, he had to admit, Mito was better at him at some things. She was a little bit smarter, she knew how to turn arguments to her favor, she knew how to manipulate and negotiate, and she was a skilled kunoichi in terms of Sealing Justu. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was gifted, she was everything he ever wanted.

To Mito, Hashirama was a goof, but he was _her _goof. He always tried his best to make her happy, and even if his attempts fail, she still loved him for his effort. She always questioned herself why she still loved him. He was a goon who laughed his worries away, who was laid-back and jovial man, who was concerned about everything she did, who was dependent on her. Sometimes, when she thought about it, she couldn't believe that he was chosen to be Hokage. But no matter how much he screwed up or failed, she still loved him.

Their relationship also affected some people.

Tobirama was happy for his brother for finding true love. Although he grew a little bit jealous. Every night, every time he dined with the couple, he was constantly reminded that he was alone without a lover. He needed a woman to love so badly, that he even went into desperation to ask Mito for advice.

Madara was oh-so terribly affected. Over time, he developed a little crush on Mito. He didn't want it, but it just happened. He didn't want to face reality, but it was truth. However, unlike Hashirama, he didn't let his feelings shy away. He easily mustered up courage to talk to her, and even flirted with her a couple of times. Mito had to admit, he was quite handsome and she flushed whenever he teased her, and she secretly enjoyed it just a little. Hashirama grew jealous and often butt in awkwardly whenever they were together, much to Madara's disappointment. Mito found it cute, however; it just proved that Hashirama was jealous and cared about her.

However, one day, Madara left the village. Just suddenly, one morning, he was gone. No trace, no nothing, no one knew where he went, no one knew where he was. Hashirama organized search parties, asked all the Uchiha clan members, but to no avail. Because of the sudden loss of his friend, Hashirama found it difficult to think. He couldn't work properly, he couldn't eat, he couldn't even sleep. Mito and Tobirama grew utterly concerned about his well-being, but after a few months, Hashirama let it slide, the prospering of the village made him joyful again.

But on one fated night, all of that would change drastically.

* * *

Hashirama came home early that night, about three hours earlier than his expected arrival. Even if he looked tired as he always did, he didn't stop walking around the house. He didn't even greet Mito and Tobirama upon his entry. He strode into his room in a hurry, packing scrolls and weapons and tying his armor on as if he was terribly late for something. Mito frowned, stood up from the table and walked into the room.

"Hashirama," she asked curiously. "What's going on? What's the rush with the battle equipment?"

Hashirama tied on his headband. "Look, Mito, I have no time to explain."

"Then at least tell us what's going on," Tobirama joined in the conversation while Hashirama lightly pushed them aside to leave the room.

Hashirama stayed at the door and looked at his brother and wife with sad eyes. "Alright, no lies. Madara is back. And this time he has the Kyūbi with him."

Both Uzumaki and Senju gasped until Tobirama spoke again. "Are you serious?! The _Kyūbi?! _Hashirama, if this is a joke, you better drop it. _Now._"

Hashirama shook his head. "I'm not, I swear. He's waiting for me beyond the village for a battle. And he threatened to destroy Konoha if I don't come and fight him. I have to."

"But Hashirama, this is Madara _and_ the Kyūbi!" Mito fought. "You'll _die!_"

"And even if so, at least I did protecting the village." Hashirama was about to walk out before his brother clamped over his shoulder.

"Brother, I will not stop you from going to battle now. But please, come home alive."

Hashirama looked crestfallen. "I cannot guarantee my return. If I do, consider it luck. But if I don't; Tobirama, I'll pass the Hokage title on to you. Take care of Mito for me. And Mito, I'm sorry for all the wrong I've done as a terrible husband; I love you."

"Please," Mito started to cry. "Please Hashirama…no…"

Hashirama couldn't bear the thought of seeing his wife cry, so he put his hand around he head and pulled her close to make their foreheads touch. "Relax, Mito. I'll try to come back, I promise. And if I don't, I promise, Tobirama will take really good care of you."

Mito couldn't stop her tears. "Hashirama…Hashirama I—"

She was interrupted by a quick peck on the lips. Hashirama also gave on last hug to his brother before standing at the door again.

"I hope this won't be the end," Hashirama flashed a sad smile, hoping it wouldn't be his last. "Goodbye."

Tobirama and Mito didn't stop him now. They let him walk away into the night, into his death at the hands of Uchiha Madara, to where the land would be so devastated and scarred in battle to form what would be soon known as the Valley of the End.

* * *

Mito stared out on the roof of the Hokage mansion. She watched the explosions and heat unfurl beyond trees, in a battle where exiled Uchiha and Hokage raged on.

Mito couldn't help but feel useless. Her husband would _die _out there. And all she could do was sit there. What kind of wife was she? This was terrible! She didn't care if she would die, at least she would die protecting the man she loved. She needed to do something to save him. She needed to. She_ had _to.

Apparently, Tobirama knew what she was thinking and walked up to her. "Don't you dare and even try to, Mito. My brother told me that I should take care of you—"

"And what?! Let him _die?!_" Mito cut off. "I can't sit here and do nothing! I need to help him!"

"And I want to as well!" Tobirama yelled back. "But I can't, Mito. I can't do _anything!_ And neither can you. All we can do I wait."

Mito looked at Tobirama straight in the eye and he could feel her rage boiling inside. "No…no I _won't _wait! I _won't _let my husband die! I _can_ do something!"

Mito stormed past him and into the Hokage's office where she searched for a blank Sealing Scroll. Tobirama followed her and watched vainly as her hand worked over the scroll, quickly writing black patterns on it in neat calligraphy. She finished by putting a spiral in the middle, a sign that it was supposed to be a strong seal. She put back the scroll and kept it under her arm, walked past Tobirama and he followed her out. She started to run towards the battle, and with the speed she ran, the pins in her hair fell loose and unraveled her long red mane.

"Oi!" Tobirama shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going to save my husband!" Mito shouted back, still running and clutching the scroll to her chest. "I'm going to seal the Kyūbi!"

* * *

Hashirama didn't know if he was winning or losing.

He couldn't keep up the Sage Mode much longer. He was able to hold the Kyūbi with the Wood Style trunks and all he had to do now was defeat Madara. Then it would all be over. Then he could return home. But he should warry. Madara always had a knack of pulling tricks out of his sleeve.

He channeled the remaining chakra he had into his Sage Mode and drew a sword, jumping from his Thousand Handed Buddha to Madara on top of his restrained Kyūbi. He struck Madara, who blocked it with his gunbai, and pushed him back, but Hashirama came back again and again and again, keeping Madara tired and keeping him at bay.

Mito kept running. She clutched her sealing scroll to her chest and just kept running. Her hair was flying in the wind, her kimono was being torn and dirtied, but she didn't care. She just kept running to where the explosions kept bursting through the horizon.

She finally found the battle and peeked through the damaged trees. There she saw the horrible aftermath. The Kyūbi was being restrained and was trying to tangle itself out of the tree roots that had tied it down; Hashirama was in Sage Mode trying to attack Madara. Hashirama looked like he was trying to hold back while Madara really looked like he wanted to kill him.

Mito knew what she had to do.

She stepped onto the battlefield, trying to hide away from Hashirama or Madara to make sure she wasn't spotted. She crept in front of the Kyūbi, its snout just feet away from her, and she felt her skin crawl as it snarled. She grabbed a kunai, cut the kimono in her midsection to reveal her stomach skin, then wove a few hand signs and slammed her hands on the scroll.

The pattern started to glow orange and yellow, catching Hashirama's attention, and when he turned to see where the light was coming from he looked crestfallen to see his wife was casting the seal.

"M…Mito?!" he screamed. "What are you doing?!"

Mito looked at her husband's face, scarred with red Sage Mode markings, parrying Madara's attack. She felt tears stream down her face.

"Trying to save you," she whispered, closing her eyes as she channeled more chakra into the seal.

"Mito?!" Hashirama kept yelling. "Mito! _MITO!_"

There was a blinding light.

* * *

It was dark. The sounds of snarling were heard. There was water on the floor that constantly rippled even if it wasn't touched.

Mito held a small scroll and stood in front of the giant orange Kyūbi himself. Its nose was just inches away from Mito, its paws on either side. Its ears were twitching like its eyes and its tails kept swishing madly. It was huge, and it could potentially kill her had it the chance. She could easily hear it snarl and she saw it bare its teeth, she could feel its raspy breath against her body.

"Human…" it growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving my husband," she said confidently, "by sealing you within me."

The Kyūbi chuckled softly. "You are naïve. You are foolish. You don't know what you're doing, just like every other stupid human that dared to confront me."

"I pity you, poor beast. You're like that because you don't know what it feels to be loved."

The Kyūbi snarled. "You're pathetic."

Mito stepped forward. "And _you're _full of hatred. Nothing good comes from hatred."

Mito drew the scroll and opened it to reveal the seal. She opened it in front of the Kyūbi's face, and thousands of glowing yellow chains burst forth from it, binding his tails, his arms and feet, and finally his snout. Mito held up her hands in a confrontation seal, then the chains sunk into the ground, pulling the Kyūbi down with it and collapsing him downwards.

"If you use your power, you will only spread hatred," Mito said with a dignified tone. "Stay tranquil deep within me."

"You…!" the Kyūbi snarled. "What are you doing?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"My name is Uzumaki Mito, born of Uzushiogakure," she said formally, "and now the first jinchūriki of the Kyūbi."

As she walked away, a large barred gate closed behind her and sealed itself, closing the beast inside an inescapable prison.


End file.
